The Unexpected Disruption
by I.Am.Molly
Summary: Leonard arrives home early from a convention, much to Penny's surprise. Things happen.


**Um, yeah, so, just kinda stumbled across the prompt for this story whilst looking for one for the little collaborations me and Terrible Waitress do and well, it just begged to be written. So here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Penny yelped, breathless and flushed as she hurriedly pulled her bed sheets up over her body.

Standing at the doorway of the bedroom, Leonard stared at her, his face scrunched up in confusion, completely startled and puzzled by her reaction to his arrival. "What just happened?" He asked as he dropped his small black case by the door.

"What-" Penny sat up, her breathing heavy as she ran a hand a slightly shaking hand through her messy hair, using the other to hold the sheet over her naked body, "What are you doing back already?!"

"The convention was a bust," he shrugged, his brow furrowed together as he tried to work out why she was so flustered. "It was nowhere near as good as it was hyped up to be, so we decided just to come home early."

"And you didn't think to tell me this?!"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise." He said slowly, still trying to figure out why she was acting the way she was. "I figured you'd still be asleep when I got back anyway so it didn't matter."

"Well, it did, okay! You can't-" Her heart raced and she felt her cheeks burn, "You can't just barge in like that!"

"What's going on with you?"

Eyes wide, Penny shook her head, "Nothing!" She exclaimed, her stomach tight with embarrassment. He wasn't supposed to be home yet. He wasn't supposed to walk in on her doing… what she was doing.

"Are you sure?" Still puzzled, he walked over to his side of the bed, taking his wallet out of his pocket and placing it on the beside table. As he walked, he kept his eyes on her, observing her flushed cheeks and chest, her heavy breathing and the slight layer of sweat on her forehead.

"Yes," she shrugged as casually as she could as her heart continued to beat against her chest, taking slow breaths to try her best to return it back to normal as quickly as possible.

"O-kay." He said slowly, "I have to say I thought you'd be a little… happier to see me."

Penny sighed, suddenly aware of just how frantic she had acted upon his arrival. "Oh God," She looked up at him apologetically, "I am happy to see you sweetie…" She gave a small smile, "sorry. You just… startled me, that's all."

"Startled you?" He confusedly asked as he walked around the bed to go to her side. "But… didn't you hear me open the front door?"

"…no." Now it was her turn to frown. She really hadn't heard the door opening. Maybe if she had she would have been able to compose herself a little better before he walked in on her. "But look, it doesn't matter now anyway." She gave a half hearted smile, relieved that her breathing was beginning to return to normal, though she could still feel her cheeks burn. "The important thing is that you're back… I missed you." He had only been gone a day and a half, but she really had, and if he had any understanding at all over what she had just been doing, he would know just how much.

Smiling, but still a little puzzled by her behaviour, Leonard walked around the bed and over to her, resting his palms on the mattress as he bent over to give her a kiss.

One of her hands came up to hold the side of his head, her fingers lacing through his hair, while the other kept a grip on the sheet around her chest.

After a moment they broke apart, though Leonard stayed close to her, his nose still gently touching hers. He looked into her eyes, noticing that the heavy breathing was returning. It took a few seconds, but as he gazed at her, he finally realised what it was she had been doing before he had interrupted her. There was only one reason she would be so breathless, so hot and flushed. There was only one explanation for her being so flustered and, as he assumed by the fact she hadn't let that sheet fall, naked in bed – alone.

The thought of it made his brow arch and his breath catch. "Wait a second, were you…" He couldn't even finish the sentence as his throat dried up, all he could do was gulp and stare questioningly at her.

Penny instantly panicked. She knew he had finally figured it out. "Was I what?" She asked, trying her best to act like she had no idea what he was talking about.

Leonard moved back just an inch, his gaze moving from her eyes and down to the sheet she was still holding on to. With one hand he touched the top of the material, curling his fingers around the edge and slowly pulled it away, revealing his girlfriends bare chest.

"You…" He cleared his throat, "you were…"

Penny bit anxiously on her lip, "Oh God." She threw her head back and covered her face with her hands, all the while wishing the ground would swallow her whole. "This is so embarrassing! I'm so sorry!" She said quickly from behind her hands.

"You're sorry?" He moved back, sitting down on the edge of the bed with his body turned towards her.

"Yes, I…" She moved her hands away, "you weren't supposed to see… _that_."

"Well, technically, I didn't _see_ anything."

"Ugh," she scoffed, "you know what I mean. It's just…" she sighed, chewing on her lip again. "Okay, I really missed you last night and I was sitting alone and bored and I made the mistake of watching that movie…" She paused for a second as she searched for the name, "Out of… _Out Of Sight_, before I went to bed. You know it's that one with George Clooney and Jennifer Lopez because it was like, the _only_ good thing on. Anyway I watched that and you know that movie it's really… hot."

"It is?" Leonard asked, trying to place the film in his head.

"Yeah, we watched it together one time, remember. It has that bit, you know, that scene with them in the hotel and they're..." she quickly shook her head when he continued to stare blankly at her, "never mind, the point is, I ended up going to bed that night really… you know… turned on. But I ignored it and just went to sleep." She sighed, "But then I had this dream…" She looked up at him for no more than a second, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"You had a dream?" He smiled a little.

"Yeah… and… you were there, and I was there and we were… you know… recreating that scene." Their eyes caught for a brief moment before she averted her gaze once more. "Anyway, I woke up and I just… I couldn't ignore it… I had to do something because I knew I had to work this afternoon and if I didn't I would spend the whole shift thinking about _that_ and _you_ and… well, I didn't have you here to fix the problem so I just…" She shrugged a little, "done it myself."

"Okay…" He said slowly, his heart now furiously beating too.

"Oh god this is so embarrassing, I'm so sorry, I'm just gonna go and hide in the-" She turned in an attempt to get out of the bed and head to the bathroom, but was stopped by Leonard's hand gripping her arm.

"Wait." When she turned to face him, he smiled, letting out a slight chuckle. "Why are you sorry? I don't care that you were doing… _that_. I'd care if you were doing that with someone else."

Penny let out a soft laugh, before shaking her head and putting a hand to her forehead, "I don't know why I'm sorry. You just… you weren't supposed to walk in on me."

"So you're sorry because I caught you?" He asked, unable to hide the amusement in his face.

"Will you stop looking so happy!" She exclaimed as she gently hit him on the arm, trying to sound annoyed but not quite managing it with the small smile on her face, "don't you realise how embarrassing this is for me!"

"It's not embarrassing." He said, shifting up the bed a little, "It's…" He brushed his hand down her arm, "sexy."

Penny smirked, her brow arching. "Sexy?"

"Yeah…" He moved further up, his hand moving down her side to rest on her waist, "I mean, if there's anyone that should be sorry here it's me."

"You?" She asked, her skin tingling at his touch.

He nodded, "For not being here to help you out." Looking into her eyes, he saw her pupils had dilated, her chest heaving almost exactly as it was when he had walked in on her, "And I'm gonna assume that because I walked in, you didn't get to finish?"

Penny shook her head slowly from side to side, a small smirk forming on her lips as all embarrassment subsided, replaced with a passionate heat and desire for the man in front of her. This certainly wasn't how she had expecting this morning to play out. "No…"

"Oh…" He moved forward, stopping when his lips were touching hers, "I think we should fix that."

"Uh huh." She breathlessly whispered, just before he caught her lips with his, pushing forward until she was lying on her back.

He manoeuvred himself above her, kicking off his shoes as she pulled himself on top of the bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his lips down her jawline, holding her face with one hand as the other stayed on the mattress, keeping him steady above her.

"You know, if this is what you do when I'm away," he said between kisses, "then maybe I should come home early and catch you off guard more often."

Penny smiled, lifting her jaw to expose more of her neck as he moved his kisses there, "maybe you should stop talking," she hummed a soft moan as he sucked and nibbled on her neck, her hands moving to his back, "and concentrate on what you're doing."

He gave no vocal response, choosing instead to move his lips along her collarbone and his hand to her breast, grinning into her skin as she let out a series of gentle moans, her hands tightly gripping his jacket.

When he reached the centre of her neck he pulled away and moved his body off of her to rest at her side. The sheets were still covering her bottom half, and he was still fully clothed. Quickly, he shrugged off his hoodie and jacket, throwing them behind him and not caring in the slightest where they landed.

His eyes travelled her body, over her glowing skin and heaving chest. His heart rapidly raced, his breath catching in his throat and his loins burning hot with desire. He looked her in the eye as his hand slipped under the sheets, brushing his fingers over her hip and down her thigh, noting as he moved that, as he had expected, her bottom half was as naked as her top.

While he was doing this, Penny moved her hands to his pants, gripping the waistband and swiftly unfastening them. Leonard sat up removing his hand from her leg to take off his pants and move under the sheets with her.

As soon as he was under Penny pulled him towards her, quickly catching her lips with his. Their kiss started slow as Leonard took his time to work his lips with hers, silently thanking whatever God may exist that he had come home when he had.

Their kiss soon became more heated and while Penny ran her hands up under his t–shirt and over his back, her hips pushing up against his with a moan, he brushed his hands down her body, stopping at her hip. He then shifted his body to one side, so that her thighs was now pleasantly placed between his legs.

A second later he pulled away from her, each of them panting as they held a deep stare. The hand on her hip moved, his fingers gently caressing up and down her hip and over her stomach.

"_Leonard_." She whispered as his hand came dangerously close to where hers had been not long ago, before moving away and over her stomach and hip. "_Please…_" She arched her free leg and spread it wide, pushing her hips up and staring at him, pleading with him to go where they both wanted him to.

He responded with a kiss, moaning when the thigh trapped between his legs pushed up against him. He knew then that he was hard and ready for her, and by the smirk on her face he knew that she knew it too.

Moments later his hand moved again, slowly inching across her hip, stopping when he was at her middle and brushing his fingers down.

"Oh God!" She moaned, their kiss breaking and her back arching as his finger touched her just as she had touched herself. Making her feel just as good – if not better – than she had made herself feel.

His hands worked skilfully on her, shifting from firm and fast to soft and slow and back again, driving her close to the edge not long after he had started.

Her nails dug into his back and she bit her lip, but that failed to stop various yelps and profanities leaving her mouth, and it only became more intense as he kissed over her chest, his lips and teeth eventually coming to a stop on her erect nipple where he slowly kissed, licked and gently bit her.

And then he stopped. His hands came away from her body seconds before his lips left her breast, much too suddenly for her liking. "What the hell!" She exclaimed, panting as she watched him sit up and swiftly remove his t-shirt. As soon as it was gone Penny pushed him onto his back, eagerly straddling and grinding into him to get some sort of friction back.

"Don't do that again." She growled as she kissed his neck, "When you start something, you finish it."

Leonard smirked, his hands moving down her sides and thighs before resting on her ass. He grunted as she pushed her hips down on him whilst simultaneously biting and sucking on his neck. "Oh don't worry, I'm going to finish it."

In one quick movement Penny was on her back once more, giggling from the surprise shift in positions, but only until his lips latched on to hers again. His chest was pressed tight against hers, nothing but heat and sweat between them. Her hands roamed his body, over his back and along his shoulders, down over his arms until eventually stopping and tugging at the waistband of his boxers.

"I bet you're glad I interrupted you now." He smugly said between kisses.

"Damn right I am." She smiled as she once again pulled at his boxers, pulling them down as far as she could, "now take 'em off Hofstadter."

Never one to deny her he quickly pulled the second-to-last bit of material off his body - his socks staying on as they always did – before throwing them off to the side with the rest of his clothes.

As soon as he was above her again, Penny wrapped her legs around his waist, shifting her body down so her hips were directly opposite his, biting her lip as she reached out to put her hands on his neck.

He carefully leaned forward, kissing her once on the lips and pressing his forehead against hers, looking her directly in the eye as he moved himself inside of her. He let out a moan himself, before watching her intently as she reacted to what his body was doing to her. Smiling as she gave a deep sigh of relief and groaning as his full length entered her.

Though his pace started slow, it quickly became much faster. Penny's hold around his waist became much tighter and her nails dug much harder into him. She scraped his back, she pulled his hair, she threw her head back and yelled, and threw her head forward and bit his shoulder.

He held her thigh and gripped her ass, grunted as he used all his strength to thrust harder and faster at her command. He kissed her lips, he bit her neck and when he could tell she was close to the edge and knew he wasn't very far behind her, he upped his game. With his last bout of strength he gave her all he had and within seconds she crumbled in front of him.

"Oh my God! Leonard!" She cried out as her orgasm took over.

The sound of his name being called from her lips was all it took for him to join her, calling her name just as she had called his.

"Wow..." Penny panted as he rolled off of her, "that was…" she trailed off.

"Good…" Leonard said in a breath, laying his head against the pillow and staring up at the ceiling.

She shook her head, "Great."

"Amazing."

"Yeah…" She nodded, smiling as she turned her head towards him, "you really should interrupt me more often."

Leonard grinned back. "I'll try my best." He took a few more breaths, swallowing as he urged his breathing to calm down a little so he didn't have to reach for his inhaler. "So…" He turned to face her again, "is that what you do every time I leave for a convention?"

"Not every time…" She smirked, "sometimes a certain chew toy gets involved in the action too."


End file.
